Phoebe Strider
Phoebe Strider is a human female who originates from the planet Otherworld. She is best friends with Fyrion Llokhartt and Diesel Winters who she works with as freelance bounty hunters. She is responsible for transporting the other two on bounty hunting jobs using her vintage Power & Tech (PT) helicopter. She is also an alcoholic... History Phoebe originally lived on a planet called Otherworld which has a strong tradition of gothic architecture and fashion. Although a largely backward and perverse planet it had started work on a space program to try and spread into the stars and also to re-distribute some of its population since the planet has a relatively small landmass for its size. Phoebe, along with childhood friends Fyrion Llokhartt and Diesel Winters, signed up for the space program since they were out of work and desired some sort of adventure. At the time of signing up Fyrion was 19 and Diesel was 20 whilst Phoebe was only 16. To get onto the program she ran errands for the people in charge and bribed members of staff. Ultimately she lied about her age since trainee crew had to be atleast 18. Once all of them were on the program they each showed extra initiative in various fields. After a year Phoebe's almost natural ability to work and maintain machines, along with Fyrion and Diesel's knowledge, got them a place as the crew of an Otherworld ship called Xyphen 5. Whilst they were all very excited about the opportunity to go into space on an adventure of sorts this turned out to be a stroke of bad luck since Xyphen 5 was crudely assembled at best. Finally launch day arrived and Phoebe and company prepared for departure. When the ship launched several crucial components tore off and put them into a bad orbit around Otherworld. This poor orbit eventually flung them into the depths of space, in which they ended up lost for several months. During the long glide through the vacuum Fyrion and Diesel felt somewhat obliged to give Phoebe the most rations since she was the youngest and chivelry was still fashionable on Otherworld. As such she had a relatively comfortable flight whilst Fyrion and Diesel starved... Eventually they spotted a planet which had an atmosphere similar to Otherworld's. They manoeuvred their broken craft towards it and, after a long and stressful re-entry, landed just off shore near Akupara Island. Although the landing was pretty smooth as far as crashing spaceships go, it caught the attention of an Akuparian sea monster which attacked the crash site. None of the crew remember anything about the attack and Phoebe woke up months later alone on a beach next to a jungle. When she realised that Diesel and Fyrion were no where to be seen she panicked and ran into the jungle thinking she'd find them there. She was very quickly ambushed by Power & Tech mechs who thought she was a lone member of the Workers Liberation Army. Just as they were about to take her prisoner the real Workers Liberation Army ambushed the stationary mechs, destroying them and their crew outright. Phoebe was taken prisoner by the Liberation Army and taken back to one of their forward bases. They questioned her origin and so on and after months of getting very strange answers out of her a Liberation Army helicopter pilot called Hawke finally convinced the base leaders to let her go. Hawke took Phoebe under his wing for two years. Hawke, amongst other things, taught Phoebe how to fly helicopters, a machine which doesn't exist in any form on Otherworld. He also however introduced her to alcohol, something which has not been discovered on Otherworld either. Due to Phoebe's lack of exposure to alcohol she very quickly became addicted to the stuff and, because Otherworld humans are biologically very alcohol intolerent, frequently became drunk after little more than half a pint. This is something Hawke regrets since Phoebe proved not only to be very embaressing when drunk but also, because it took her time to realise the consequences of alcohol, wrote off many helicopters by attempting to pilot them drunk. After two years high command were fed up with Phoebe being drunk and damaging equipment in a drunken state so they forced Hawke to get rid of her. Hawke, also quite fed up of Phoebe's antics, got her drunk to the point of fainting before abandoning her in a remote part of the jungle. On her own, she very quickly could've been killed by either PT forces, Liberation traps or wild animals. Thankfully Fyrion, now a mercenary under PT, found her whilst on a mission. He took her back to a Technotropolis hospital where she recovered in the space of a week. Whilst Phoebe was unconcious for a week, Fyrion was reunited with Diesel. Unfortunately PT, already aware that Fyrion had rescued Phoebe who was now considered to be a threat, put out a wanted ad for Fyrion, Phoebe and Diesel because Fyrion had betrayed them, Phoebe was considered a member of the Liberation Army and Diesel had since become an underground gangster. Diesel and Fyrion were forced to flee Technotropolis with an only just concious Phoebe. During their escape, they ended up at a PT airfield where a group of Liberation Army revolutionaries and their helicopter had been captured. Despite having only just woken up from terrible alcohol sickness, Phoebe suggested that they steal the helicopter by distracting the guards. Fyrion and Diesel did away with the guards whilst Phoebe fired up the clunky old helo. They made their escape successfully and set up their own bounty hunter business. They are still wanted by both the Technotropolis authorities and PT. Personality As a young girl Phoebe was very bubbly and lively. As the only girl amidst her main friends, Fyrion and Diesel, she became a tomboy from a fairly young age. Like Fyrion and Diesel, she had a large social group with Fyrion and Diesel as her main friends. She was a vital dynamic in this trio because Fyrion and Diesel, although really good friends, have always been rivals of sorts and it was often up to Phoebe to keep them under control. Much to her regret she maintains this role because Fyrion and Diesel have maintained their rivalry. As such, she likes to think of herself as the sensible one which is quite ironic since she's since become a lightweight alocoholic. Aspirations: *When Hawke first introduced Phoebe to helicopter flight, she picked it up suprisingly quick which is remarkable since Otherworld has no direct equivilent to helicopters. She has since, despite her alcoholism, become a very capable helicopter pilot. She would still like to be better though... Character Flaws: *Obviously her drinking habits are a major flaw. She's frequently endangered hundreds of people by trying to fly under the influence of drink and during her time at the Liberation Army wrote off many perfectly airworthy helicopters. The machine which she stole during her escape from Technotropolis has had to be repaired several times where she's had accidents with it whilst drunk. The fact that the pilot seats upholstery is still stained from where she was sick from alcohol poisoning during the escape is testimony to this.... *She can be naive *Although she has a drink with the best intentions she's an incredible lightweight so she invariably gets drunk. Whilst drunk she tends to be quite amusing and friendly, generally an exaggerated version of her usual self. Unfortunately she tends to be really miserable and aggressive when hung over the next day... Likes: *Machines, ever since her introduction to Hawke her love of machines has been more or less entirely focused on helicopters. *Her friends *A good drink Dislikes: *How quickly she gets drunk... *Being drunk.... *Crashing her helicopter because she's drunk..... *And then having to fix her helicopter the next day whilst hung over...... Strengths: *Ludicrously good pilot when she's not had a drink *She's a pretty decent mechanic too Weaknesses: *Having her drink spiked... *Being in a bar... Beliefs: *Like Fyrion, Phoebe doesn't really engage in beliefs. If there was a god/s he, she, it or them wouldn't have allowed her to become an alcoholic. Asides from her drinking problem she tries to be the best person she can be by being nice and so on... Wants: *To cut out the booze... *Like the rest of her friends, Phoebe is preoccupied with recovering the Xyphen from Akupara Island so that they can return to Otherworld. Phoebe particularly likes this idea since it forces her to stop drinking... Fears: *Taking her drinking habit too far. She's been involved in quite a few drink driving, or in this case drink piloting, helicopter accidents. So far she's been incredibly lucky but she knows her luck can't last forever. If there's one thing Hawke taught her about flying "You start with a bag full of luck and an empty bag of experience. The trick is to fill the bag of experience before you empty the bag of luck...." Alignment: *Chaotic Good. Appearance Phoebe, now 20 years old, is the youngest out of her friendship trio. She stands at 5 foot and 10 inches tall. She is fairly thin. People in the world of fashion might describe her as having a slight pear shaped figure although this is only very mild. Her light brown hair is just a bit longer than shoulder length. The bulk of this hair is kept in a single tail that runs directly down her center with the rest of the hair free to create an almost bobcut like silhouette. She has quite a round face with green eyes. All the friendship Trio have interpretted the local dress sense differently. Fyrion has down right refused to exchange his otherworld clothes for Technotropolis clothing whilst Diesel has entirely replaced his wardrobe. Phoebe stands somewhere in the middle, liking the Technotropolis dress sense but not wanting to shun her roots. Her clothes are a peculiar mixture of Technotropolis and Otherworld fashion. She wears Technotropolis faded denim overall shorts which have been lined on the inside with bullet proof material but also have added detachable trouser legs to them, a staple of Otherworld fashion. The overall straps have long red ornamental war ribbons attached to the top of them near her shoulders that run down her back, another seasoning of Otherworld thrown in for good measure. These ribbons are tipped at the bottom with large decorative metal badges that hang from them. Under her overalls she wears a simple piece of urban camouflaged material which she wraps from her back, over her breasts, crossed over the front of her chest and then tied up at the back of her neck as a sort of rudimentary top. Since she's been in the Liberation Army and now does a job that involves getting messy and working on lots of terrain she wears large metal toe cap boots, surplus from the Liberation. Like Fyrion she wears Otherworld gauntlets to protect her arms and hands. Hers are grey leather with metal plating in some places, fingerless and have red ribbons tied up in bows running over her wrists. Goals Like the rest of her gang, Phoebe really wants to recover the Xyphen so that they can get home. Since being in the Liberation Army she's learnt a fair bit about machinery that she didn't know before. Her long term goal is to go back to Akupara, recover the Xyphen, fix it and fly home. Before she does any of that though she really needs to sort out her drinking problem. This is her short term goal. Weaponry Much like her clothing, Phoebe has opted for a hybrid when it comes to her weaponry. Her main weapons are a pair of small sub machineguns fitted with large daggers at the bottom of the handles which allow her to either fight with devastating effectiveness at range or fight in close quarters with a set of kunai like blades. These blades are also strong enough to carry her weight which allows her to climb and hang from walls with them. These are handy weapons for her since they can be carried whilst she's in the pilot seat of a helicopter, which she often is when she's on the job. She also carries smoke grenades, incendiary grenades and sleeping gas since they're very helpful when she's on foot. Category:Characters